The Story Of Them
by cecidarling
Summary: There isn't much to say about Joe and Katie, maybe it was a love at first sight or maybe the their relationship grew into something more as they got older? But whatever it was, they were always together. No matter what. For Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge.
1. First Impressions

**AN: Oh wow, I actually am doing this. I was originally going to do this in November, but some things came up in my personal life and then things happened when I tried to do it again and yeah... But I finished it! Or at least the first chapter, and I'm a little proud of myself! It's not the best, but I tried very hard to make this at least a little decent. I apologize in advance if this isn't very good.**

**I do not own any of the characters, and this the Rival Couple Challenge is by ****Regardless1604.**** Thank you very much for reading.**

* * *

"Joe, Kurt, this is Katie, Wallace's granddaughter."

Joe looked at the smiling little girl, who looked to be a few years younger than him. He smiled back, while his brother just shrugged and said a simple 'hello".

"Hey, I'm Joe. This is Kurt, but I'm guessing you already knew that!" He was grinning. He hadn't smiled this much since well, he could remember! Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother, before walking off and muttering a few words while Katie giggled.

The six and eight year old just continued talking for a pretty long time about whatever came out of their mouths. Fishing, baking, cakes, anything. It was calm to say the least. Katie thought Joe was a nice boy, nicer than his older brother, and sweet. And Joe, well, he just enjoyed having someone to talk.

And they didn't know yet how much the other would change their life.


	2. Friendship

"Joe!" Katie called, rushing up behind her friend, smiling happily. She had something hidden behind her back, seeming ecstatic to show the boy whatever it was.

The brunette turned around, staring at her. "Hey Katie, what's up?" Whatcha got there?"

"Well, I made you something!" The six year old giggled. Before he could ask just what it was, she brought the present in front of her, showing it to him with a huge smile.

"Is that-"

"Yep! A mud pie! I made it just for you!"

Joe blinked. Seriously? Just for him? He gave her a small frown, looking at the present. "But, Katie, you know that-

"Do you not like it? I made it just for you because we're friends!" She smiled a little too hopefully. "Do you like it?"

He looked at her, then to the mud pie before smiling and nodding his head.

"Yep. Thank you Katie."


	3. Siblings

**AN: So, I wanted to finish at least two chapters tonight and I think I did a decent enough job on them. Maybe not as much on this one, but decent to say the least. I plan on updating this at least once a day, but if I miss a day here and there it's due to personal reasons.**

**I do not own any of the characters, and this the Rival Couple Challenge is by Regardless1604. Thank you very much for reading.**

* * *

She had always thought of Joe as an older brother, someone she could go to and talk to about her problems. But now, the sixteen year old didn't know what to think of him? It was strange, there were these feelings she had for him, feelings she never had for anyone else before.

He was sweet, an older brother kind of sweet. He would eat her cakes, even if they were in the oven for a little too long or if she put in more oil than the recipe called for. He would praise her as much as he could, even if he looked sick after eating just one.

He wasn't like his silent brother. No, Joe was nothing like Kurt. He was kind, sweet, and maybe a little dense at times. But she loved him, as a brother of course.

They were just friends, almost like brother and sister.


	4. Crush

**I do not own any of the characters, and this the Rival Couple Challenge is by Regardless1604. Thank you very much for reading.**

* * *

Joe had a crush, and a pretty big one on a very special girl. He wouldn't admit it to her yet, oh no, but everyone in town already knew the eighteen year old waitress was the object of Joe's affection. He had been friends with her since basically ever and now he was getting a crush?! He was twenty! Not some teenage boys who feel in love with his best friend! That only happened in those silly romantic comedy movies Katie made him watch with her.

But, he couldn't help but go back to the café and talk to her. And every time, she would pull her charm and make him try a brand new cake. Every time, he ended up coming back to the carpentry, sick to his stomach and he didn't even know if she felt the same way.

But hey, it's what he does for a crush.


	5. Mind Games

**AN: I had so much trouble with this one. I spent forever on it, pretty pleased with how it came out but it was pretty tough. Oh well.**

******I do not own any of the characters, and this the Rival Couple Challenge is by ****Regardless1604.**** Thank you very much for reading.**

* * *

The waiting game, one of the oldest tricks in the book. Maybe not the oldest one, but it had been used in really every cliché movie. And there she was, sitting on her bed, wondering if she should text him first.

Katie couldn't remember where she had heard making a boy wait made him more faithful or whatever, actually she didn't even know why she was doing this.

Should she send him a text now or wait for later tonight? Or should she just not text him tonight and wait for tomorrow, hoping he would come by the café on his break. Then again, he didn't have work tomorrow so he might drop.

Maybe just one little text wouldn't hurt to send him? Just a little "hi how are you" kind of text. That was it, she was texting Joe now. Katie didn't care.

The waiting game was dumb anyway.


	6. Fairytale

**AN: I was going to post this a few days ago but some things happened and yeah... Completely forgot to. I'll start updating this twice a day until I'm caught up again. Also thanks to Symphonic Fantasia for noticing I posted the same chapter twice. Sorry about that, I didn't read to check beforehand!**

**I do not own any of the characters, and this the Rival Couple Challenge is by Regardless1604. Thank you very much for reading.**

* * *

Ever since she was little, Katie had always loved fairytales. She dreamed of one day, finding her prince charming, getting married to him in a beautiful chapel, and having a happy ending.

As she got older, those childhood dreams came back into her mind. But fairytales weren't real, were they? A prince wouldn't come and save her, would he? Did a happy ever after exist? The waitress hoped they did, she really hoped.

She could wait; she could wait a little while until she got the happy ever after she wished for. Falling in love with someone takes a long time; Katie remembered her grandfather had told her that. Falling in love with someone might have taken her years, but it grew from a childhood crush in the first place.

Joe might not have been the most perfect guy, or even a prince, but he was one in her eyes.

****

****


	7. Old

**AN: Uhh, I was going to try to keep update this everyday, but school and life are getting tougher than I thought and I'll be more busy than usual so I'll have to try to update this as much as I can. Sorry!**

**I do not own any of the characters, and this the Rival Couple Challenge is by Regardless1604. Thank you very much for reading.**

* * *

"You're not really that old!"

Joe turned his head to the frowning waitress. For about ten minutes they had been talking about age gaps, their own age as well. It didn't come out as a surprise to him that Katie had blurted it out.

"Yeah, you're right." He shrugged. "I might not old, but I guess some people would think I'm old for you." The carpenter laughed at his own joke.

Katie gave him a small frown, shaking her head. "You aren't old! Aren't you like, 21 now? That's not old!" There was a small pause before the ginger tilted her head. "What did you mean by 'too old for me'?"

Joe blushed, shaking his head and hoped she didn't notice. "It was nothing! It was just a stupid joke."

The young waitress huffed as she crossed her arms. "It wasn't that funny."

"I know."

"You're still not old, Joe."


	8. Rival

**AN: So, yeah, trying to update it everyday didn't work out as well as I thought and I went like 2 weeks not updating? Sorry about that, personal problems and writer's block got in the way. But I'm gonna try to update this every now and then! Also this isn't my best chapter so far because of said writer's block from earlier.**

******I do not own any of the characters, and this the Rival Couple Challenge is by ****Regardless1604.**** Thank you very much for reading.**

* * *

Rival? Huh, that was a strange word to Joe. Rival, someone else having a crush on his crush, having to deal with a second person, but there was no one. None of the guys he ever met, not even his own brother, had thought of the young ginger in that way.

He didn't even have to worry about Toy back in Sugar Leaf, or Adam in Flowerbud. Neither of the farmers seemed interested in Katie, and she didn't seem interested in them either. And besides, even back in Sugar Leaf, Joe knew Toy never liked her in that way. The farmer even admitted he only thought of her as a sister, just a little sister.

He knew he had nothing to worry about. Right? He didn't have to worry about this rival stuff.

And yet, rival or not, he just wanted her to be happy regardless with who it is.


	9. Shun

**AN: Oh wow, this took a long time to put together. School's been killing me, but Spring Break is finally here so I'll be able to write more of this! I probably should have spent more time on this chapter, I could have made it so much longer but only 150 words. Dang.**

**I do not own any of the characters, and this the Rival Couple Challenge is by Regardless1604. Thank you very much for reading.**

* * *

Okay, she wasn't technically shunning him. She was just ignoring him a little. It wasn't really shunning, at least to her.

"Come on, Katie, talk to me. I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to, you know that!"

Joe was giving her the puppy dog eyes, trying to get the waitress's attention back once again. She didn't bother even looking at him, walking straight path him back into the café's kitchen.

"What do I have to do to make you talk to me again? Put a fish on my head? Eat a cake? Come on, Katie! Tell me!" The carpenter pleaded as he followed her.

"No."

"Uhhhh… no?"

Katie shook her head, still not bothering to look him in the eye. "You don't have to do any of that."

Joe blinked, scratching his head. "So, uh, what do I have to do to let you forgive me?"

"Shun you."


End file.
